horses tales
by ships everyboody
Summary: Ludwig and feliciana are young horse rider's. Ludwig moved from Ludwigand feliciana has many secrets . Will they fall for each other or be ripped away from a more painful truth ? Why did Ludwig and his vati have to go back to germany after living in Italy during world war 2 ? And what happened to Feliciana's parents ?rated M for violence and bad language


Horse tales

Ludwig X feliciana

Germany X fem italy

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot line

Ludwig's pov

Mein horse aster was at a slow walk , me and my vati where riding horses on our new orchard .

Well half an orchard , the owners wouldn't give the other half . They are such dummkopfs !why sell half and not all of it ?But at least we have this half I can come here after training to relax me and my horses .

" ludwig do you hear any thing "? I here my vati ask , I look around listening . My da- ahem - grand fathers long hair is flowing in the wind along with the tall grass , the lined up trees are swishing and swaying . " rest my little bambino , rest my little bambino , I won't let the wolfies bite " I heard getting sung in an 'ok' English , me and aster ride up the hill and look among the green lush hills filled with lined up trees .

I spot a black and white draft horse picking a few apples off a tree , our trees . My horse whinnys and the draft looks up , putting it's ears down it walks back into the thicker part of the orchard .

" vati , there is a different horse " I point to where it was , but it was gone " must be trespassers , I'm going to warn them to stay off our property , just keep quite and let me talk " my vati whispered as putting his horse blackie in a trot down the hill .

Felicianas pov

Ve ~ my horse painter came up with his ears down

"Ve what is wrong my painted bambino "

he knickers pushing me with his head

"oi , stop silly "

I said patting his head , that's when I heard the trotting

I look around while getting to my feet . I see a very beautiful Belgian black racing my way along with a quarter horse right behind it . I look at the black horses coat for a few more seconds before I look at the rider .

He had the longest hair I have ever seen on a guy , it when to about his shoulders before stopping . Lovino didn't that long of hair when he decited to ' grow it out ' . But my hair was way longer at least stopping to my hips

.

" cosa stai facendo qui? " I cringed as the long haired man choppaly said it . " I can speak English , can you "? I ask using an almost a hint that his Italian was terrible ." Ja , yea I can , but what are you doing this is privet property " he says looking at me like he was a ruler , he really needs to get off his high horse , literally . " this is my place to be alone and have relaxation " I say , these are really beautiful horses .

They must cost a fortune , I mean I get many compliments on my horses but these , they are way better than mine . " still this is my property and I won't have beggars with beschissen horses on my land " I look down at my clothes I'm wearing a torn up faded whiteish shirt with a leather vest and grayish shorts , my long auburn hair in braids and this stupid curl . I guess I do look like a beggar , but my horse is NOT SHIT

"listen here , and listen good . My horse is not beschi- or whatever you called it , and don't you ever say that painter is way better than yours COMBINED ! He can pull wagons and race and I can paint the wind with him !"

I glare at mister long hair mc. Stupid I with dagers . But then I see the quarter horse stir behind , on it was a very handsome boy , he had his hair slicked back , and a black leather jacket on . His blue orbs connected with mine for a second , when he looked at me I felt a jolt of electricity through me . I quickly looked down " are you sure about that , because I and well even my son could probably beat you in a race of horsemanship " I looked up at him , " ok let's race , if you win I will never go across the fence again but if I win I get to come to my special place when ever I want to , deal " I spit out the word deal whit so much venom he could die " ja , deal " he said as he held out his Hand .

Just to make it worst I spit on my hand and grabbed his in a firm shake " that's how we make a deal in italy " I said giving a dangerous grin , the sir on the horse looked at me with disgust as he muttered something like ' I will never get these Italian people ' . After my hand went to my side I wipe off my spit.

I look around and find painter eating an grass stalk , I mount him bare back and trott over to them . " ok ludwig , umm girl "

" feliciana " I say interrupting him " ok feliciana , ludwig , ready , set , GO " he yells

Ludwig's POV

I whip my horse and we start running , I hear the thumps on the ground as felicianas horse strides . She is riding bare back ? Her small legs clung To the body of the horse , I look ahead of me to see she is keeping pace with us but still is slowly passing behind . I weave my way through the trees and see that feli , wait would she be offended if I call her feli ?

I shouldn't worry about that I should worry on how I'm going to lead . My vati is in the lead I'm second and feli is last

Felicianas POV

I'm last oh no no NO ! This place I talk about is where my parents took me , it's something besides horses that I have from them . I feel the tears start to rise as me and painter get behind the others , I see the other horses legs are very clean , too clean , I have an idea . I make a grin to make a hyena jealous .

" hey this way until we meet to the fence , ok " I do a big turn as they fallow me that's when the mud started getting thicker .

The spluts and splats start getting louder until there prize horses get there legs weighed down by mud .

Painter kept on a good canter thought the mud until we neared the barbed wire fence , the rusty barbs where old and twisted up . I went to a complete stop and turned around to see that I have won !

Ludwig's POV

" hey this way until we meet to the fence ok " poor feli at the back made a turn and dashed her horse that way . I fallow until I realize that my horse was kinda sliding , I pulled on the reigns for her to stop but aster stoped so quickly that I got flung out and into the mud ,the brown rich mud got all over my clothes I felt it squish through my hair and my back now hurts . I saw feli race by oh her paint horse her tongue out so she can keep steady on the moving horse . I heard many bad cuss word as my grand father fell off the horse but landed in face first . He slowly lifted his head up and got his handkerchief and wiped off his face . He looked mad , I mean steaming mad .

" young lady , come here this instance " my vati got up and so did I I tried to wipe off the mud but it stayed . I looked up to feli and she stepped off her horse and sheepishly came over her leather shoes squishing in the mud " I have Believe you have won , and I will keep my word . But ... Good job , I'm sorry that I have called you a beggar and your horse a ... beschissen , "I looked at both of them , wow I have only beat my vati once and it wasn't the first try ! " and you are very clever I see , using the terrain and ... Mud to your advantage . Besides my son you are the only , younger person to beat me , oh and do tell me how old are you "? Vati said intriguingly

Feli's POV

" Ve ~ well I'm 14 "! I say , I look at my feet and wiggle my toes I won !. " how old are you " I say looking towards the boy with the blonde hair named ... " I am 15 , and I'm ludwig Beilschmidt "I stick out my hand for a shake but he takes it in his , he slowly bows down and kisses it .

" I-I'm Feliciana Vargas " I said , I was still blushing . " I am Aldrich Beilschmidt " Aldrich said as he took out his pocket watch and his eyes widened " we must get going , I have a meeting I must get to , it is nice meeting you " he and ludwig started walking towards there horses ,the mud was kinda dry and chipping , Ludwig's back was covered in mud, I feel a pain in my heart as ludwig walks away . I want him to stay , I wonder if he can .

"hey , umm can ludwig stay ... ? So I-I can show him around the forests "? I said intently , Aldrich looked at me then to ludwig " yes but first let me speak to him "

Ludwig's POV

I fallowed my vati over where feli can not hear us " ok , ludwig getting to that age where you bodies are changing and "

" VATI , -ahem- vati why this talk " I whined looking down " well you two will be alone and I just don't want "don't do this to me " I say pushing him

" ok , ok just remember be home by night and ... Don't hold her hand to hard like that time with umm what's her name ...umm Bella !yea Bella and you broker her pinky when she wanted to dance with Lars "

Aldrich's POV

Aldrich grinned and his son mentally smacked himself ,

" vati I won't , anything else "? Ludwig said his grin was a pleading look that just said keep on teasing but I won't , there is something I want to say but no I have to go ,

Please don't grow up so fast

beschissen : shitty

Vati : father / dad

Bambino : baby

Aldrich : germania

Feliciana : fem! Italy

Ludwig : germany

The term " painting the wind " is from a book I read and is horse terminology for riding really , really fast

And the Belgian black is also know as a

Friesian horse


End file.
